The titanic acid compound is a compound containing at least titanium and oxygen; and such a compound is known to include, for example, titanic acid, titanium oxide and titanium hydroxide. Titanium oxide is known to include titanium dioxide having a crystal structure of rutile type, anatase type or brukite type, and titanium dioxide having a crystal structure called bronze type (Non-patent Document 1) has recently been reported. On the other hand, the lithium battery has rapidly spread recently because of a high energy density and excellent cycle characteristics, and an electrode active material is demanded which is more inexpensive and more easily available than lithium.transition metal composite oxides generally used. As such an electrode active material, a titanic acid compound attracts attention; and for example, use of the bronze-type titanium dioxide (Non-patent Document 2) and a layered titanic acid compound having a specified composition (Patent Document 1) is known to provide a lithium battery having a high capacity.    NON-PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Thomas P. Feist, et al., “The soft Chemical Synthesis of TiO2(B) from Layered Titanates”, Journal of Solid State Chemistry 101 (1992), 275-295    NON-PATENT DOCUMENT 2: Kazuki Chiba et al., “Synthesis of a layered titanic acid compound by soft chemical means, and electrochemical characteristics thereof”, Proceedings of the 47th Battery Symposium, Nov. 21, 2006, Lecture No. 2P-08    PATENT DOCUMENT 1: JP 2007-220406A